Pokemon Johto Journeys
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: Tom Bathll goes searching through the mysterious world of Johto
1. Episode 1:Beginnings

Pokemon: Journey through Johto  
*****This is my first fic, and I may or may not write more parts to this fic, depending on how many people review it, and applaud it somewhere in their writing. Expect other fics whether you like it or not, though!! Enjoy!!*****   
MEW2 STRIKES BACK  
  
Episode1:Beginnings  
  
Tom Bathll looked down at his watch, where the Pidgey was pointing to the 11, and the Charmander was pointing at the 12.  
"5 minutes to go!!"he exclaimed, startling people behind him. His friend turned round and told him to shut up(in a kind way). There was a silence for a second, and then a hmm from his friend, Peter Jenv.  
"What?" Tom asked.  
"What Pokemon to pick," Peter said, looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand. Tom looked down at his own piece of paper. There was 7 boxes there, each featuring a different Pokemon that he could get from Prof Elm up ahead. Prof Elm was a renowned Pokemon Expert, and he had captured many Pokemon in his 'glory days'. Now he studied them and asked people to go on a 'mission' to discover all they could about the 'new' Pokemon that were discovered after the ledgendary Pokemon Heroes, Ash and Gary went on a quest for Prof Oak (another Pokemon resercher), and came back with all 146 Pokemon. Ash even had an encounter with the ledgendary Pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei and Suicune!  
Gary saw and fought against Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon of all! (but lost)  
Prof Elm was obsessed with the two most elusive Pokemon of all, Mewtwo and Mew, and his greatest dream was one of his students to come back with those two Pokemon.  
Ash and Gary were Tom's heroes, and he hoped that he could encounter them, even battle them one day!!  
Tom stopped daydreaming and looked down at his sheet of paper. the Pokemon there were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Pidgey.  
Which one to choose? Tom looked up for a second. Peter was smiling, so he had obviously chosen his already.   
Well, it's going to be one of the new ones, coz the Prof isn't intersested in the old ones, he thought. That narrowed it down to Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. He didn't want to make any enemies either. All his friends wanted one of those, and he didn't want to hurt their feelings.. He was ahead of them, so he would get the Pokemon first. Except from Peter... He did not know what Pokemon Peter would choose, so he needed a backup. He decided on Charmander, because it would evolve into the powerful Charizard, and he would not hurt anyone's feelings.  
"Well?"He looked up. While he was thinking, he had arrived at the top of the queue. A friendly man with spiky hair was standing in front of him. 4 Pokeballs were left in front of him.   
"Err, Charmander please!"he asked. Proffessor Elm smiled kindly.  
"I'm sorry, but that was already taken by Peter!", he said. OK then, Tom thought. I'll go with my second choice.  
"Bulbasaur?"He asked. He knew what was coming.  
"I'm sorry, Bulbasaur has already been taken. The Pokemon that are left are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Pidgey."  
"What???"he exclaimed. Someone behind him cleared their throat loudly.  
"Fine then. Pidgey."Tom said sadly.  
"There you go," said Professor Elm. He handed Tom a Pokeball with Pidgey inside, a Pokedex, 5 empty Pokeballs, and a Pokegear with mobile phone, map and radio.   
"Remember to call me so I can see how you are doing!!!"Prof Elm called, and waved Tom goodbye. Everyone cheered as Tom walked out of the gates, scuffling his feet. Peter jumped out at him.   
"Hey, how about we have a battle? Were rivals now ,not friends, so if you lose, I'll be off like a flash, k?"he said.  
"No, not now. My Pokemon isn't strong enough.", Tom said sadly, and walked away. But, before he had taken a few steps, he heard Peter speak again in a cold voice.  
"You don't have a choice. Go, Charmander!" Tom realised he had to throw out his Pidgey, or Peter would use his Pokemon to hurt him!  
Tom threw his Pokeball.   
"Good", Peter said.  
"Charmander, ember!" Tom didn't have a chance to tell his Pidgey to do anything, and the flames slammed Pidgey into a tree. He had fainted already. Peter just laughed, and ran off into the distance. A crack of lighting split the sky in two, and it began to rain very hard. Tom scooped his fallen Pokemon into his arms, and turned to face the gates. They were locked. Tom had to go to the nearest Pokemon Centre in Cherrygrove City ,which was a couple of miles away in this terrible storm. And there was no Pokemon to help him if something went wrong on the way...  



	2. EpisodeII=Looking for trouble

Episode 2: Looking for trouble  
  
The rain poured down as Tom raced through the storm. Every tree seemed to be the same, every blade of grass. Pidgey was still and silent in his hands.  
"Please Pidgey. Please don't die."he said. Tom was looking down at the ground so he wouldn't trip over anything, but he heard a sound that made him look up. It was a beautiful sound, like the song of a whale. Tom tried to see where the sound was coming from, but the rain lashed down through his eyes, half blinding him. Then the rain stopped. The clouds didn't go away, neither did the lightning and thunder. Even the noise of the rain was still there, but the rain wasn't. It had stopped for no reason. Then a massive shadow fell over Tom. Tom looked up. A massive Pokemon was flying overhead. It moved silently, like it was gliding, but without any effort. Its' eyes shone yellow in the darkness. Then, suddenly, Tom felt like he was falling sidewards. But then he saw he was. He was sliding downwards, towards Cherrygrove City, where he wanted to go. Tom thought for a second about letting it take him to Cherrygrove, it wasn't far this way, and it was only a gentle breeze... But then he saw it. The trees were all bending downward. If he were to let go, he would be smashed into something nasty. The Pokemon was flying back towards Cherrygrove, faster than you could ever think. Then the wind subsided. Tom landed back on the ground with a bump, next to the tree. He was standing on the edge of a steep cliff, and, although it was raining, Tom could see the Pokemon flying over the beams of light coming from the city below.... 


	3. Episode 3-A fight and a new friend

Chapter 3-A fight and a new friend   
  
Tom looked around at the village which lay before him. A vast expansion of houses were around him, surprising really for Cherrygrove's size. Tom looked around in some pokey old shops(not very interesting really), healed his Pokemon in the Pokemon Centre, and set off on his next destination. All Tom could think about was Violet City. He knew that his first Pokemon Gym was there, and he couldn't wait to fight Falkner, the Bird Keeper there. Also, he had never been beyond Violet(He went shopping there with his mum), and only knew about one town, which was the massive Goldenrod. Tom picked up his feet and started humming the Pokemon March. As Tom has about to end his short-lived visit to Cherrygrove, he heard a noise. It was a shout, actually. Someone was shouting his name. Someone called..  
Peter. Tom turned round, and saw Peter running up to him.  
"Battle", was all he could be bothered to say.  
"Go, Charmander!"He threw his Pokeball, and the orange lizard came out. It looked pretty beaten up.  
"Couldn't be bothered healing it," he said nastily. His Charmander emitted a weak cry. Its tail was burning low.  
"Go, Pidgey!"Tom shouted. He knew Pidgey would get first hit this time, so he decided to battle. Peter's Charmander was weak anyway.  
#Pidgey, gust attack!  
Pidgey nodded, and sent out a powerful whirlwhind. This time it was Charmander who got slammed into a tree. Peter growled angrily.  
"Stupid Pokemon."  
#Use your Ember attack!  
Charmander sent out a flame, and then collapsed.  
"Aaaaargh! Charmander, return! Err, go Eevee!"he said.Eevee came out of his Pokeball. It wasn't looking particulary tiptop either, but better than Charmander.  
#Eevee, Bide!  
#Pidgey, gust!  
Pidgeys' attack did nothing to Eevee that Tom could see, but then again, Eevee did nothing back.  
"Eevee's Bide attack will give back 3 times what you give it."Peter said, triumphantly. Tom just shrugged.  
#Pidgey, gust!  
Pidgey didn't do anything. Much. Its' wings and body began to grow, and within a few seconds, Pidgey had finished. It had evolved into Pidgeotto. Peter looked shocked. He knew Tom had won.  
#Pidgeotto, err, quick attack!  
Pidgeotto slammed into Eevee, and it fainted. Tom had won!!! Peter ran off, and purposely left Eevee behind. Tom asked Eevee whether he wanted to saty with him.  
Eevee said 'yes', and Tom was on the road to Violet City!!!!!!! At last!!!!!!-But with a new friend....  



	4. Episode 4:The Evolution Solution

Episode 4:The Evolution Solution  
  
Tom was walking down a narrow path on his way to Violet city, where he would fight his first Gym Leader. The trees grew thickly on either side. The ground had dried out from th terrible storm previous(See Episodes 1&2), but only just.   
Tom had let all his Pokemon out, and they were playing beside him. Eevee(see Episode 3) was playfully headbutting Pidgeotto(See Episode 3), and Tom was laughing at the scene. He didn't even notice his watch beep to show that it was 6 O'Clock. He took his eyes off Eevee for a second; he thought he heard a noise. Only a small scuffling. Even Pidgeotto and Eevee sensed something was happening, and stopped playing.  
"If there's anyone there, show yourselves!"he hollered out into the distance. Then, all the trees shock, and the sky was filled with hoots. Loads of Pokemon were flying out from the trees! The Pokemon made the sky seem black, and flew upwards into the air. Tom quickly pointed his Pokedex up at the Pokemon.  
"Hoothoot, the nocturnal Pokemon. This Pokemon only ventures out after night falls. It uses attacks of the flying element, and stands on one leg at a time, but changes it's legs so fast, you cannot see it move. This Pokemon will eventually evolve into the more powerful pokemon, Noctowl. This Pokemon loves chasing Pidgeys, but flees from Pidgeotto and Pidgeot."  
"Pidgewhat?"Tom said, snapping the Pokedex shut.  
"Whatever you despise, I'm still going to catch you. Go Pidgeotto!" As Tom sent out Pidgeotto, the Hoothoot flew out alot faster.   
#Pidgeotto, Whirlwind!  
Pidgeotto only suceeded into knocking one into a tree, but it was only a baby, and fainted instantly.  
"Go, Pokeball!" Tom threw the ball, and it hit Hoothoot square between the eyes. The other Hoothoots looked shocked.  
1  
2  
3! It was caught!  
"Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I caught a Pokemon lalalalalalalalalalala! Ner Ner!"Tom shouted, hitting the air with his fists.  
"You did well. But what Pokemon shall you evolve Eevee into?"  
A man stepped out of the dark. He must have been watching for quite some time. He was shadowed by the tree, so Tom couldn't see who it was. He threw three things at Tom. Tom caught them all deftly. He looked down. Below him lay three perfectly carved stones, each an irregular egg shape. One was blue, with a yellow lightning strike through the middle. The thunder stone. Tom knew this was used to evolve certain Pokemon, but he couldn't remember which. He looked at the other two stones. Exactly what he had expected. The Fire Stone and the Water Stone.  
"These will evolve Eevee. These are your choices.  
The Fire stone will evolve Eevee into the powerful Flareon, a cute fire type Pokemon.  
The Thunder stone will evolve Eevee into Jolteon, a excellent electric type, used to round up Magneton and Magnemite on power farms.  
The Water Stone, finally, will evolve Eevee into the mysterious Vaporeon, whom no-one knows alot about. You may keep those stones you do not use on Eevee, but, remember, choose wisely which Pokemon you change Eevee into. You seem like an excellent trainer. I will give you this, the rare 'Moonstone'. This will also evolve some Pokemon. Because of the fact that you are a good trainer, I'm sure we shall meet again. Goodbye." The man used an escape rope to teleport away. Before he dissapeared, Tom saw a black cloak, though.  
Tom sat down on a rock, before moving to another rock when he found out it was a Golem.  
[What pokemon should I evolve Eevee into? I wish someone could decide for me...] Then Tom heard a noise in the distance. He turned around to see where it was coming from, and then he looked into the sky. He saw a massive bird Pokemon flying towards him. Tom quickly whipped up his Pokedex.  
"Noctowl, the evolved form of Hoothoot."  
"Uh, oh."  
[Oh no! I can't send out Pidgeotto, coz it's asleep! It'll have to be...]  
#Go Eevee!  
Eevee appeared, looking ready to fight.  
#Eevee, hyper beam!  
The attack smashed into Hoothoot, knocking it into a wall. Hoothoot gave a final vry, and then collapsed.  
[That still doesn't explain what Pokemon I should evolve Eevee into], he thought.  
Then, suddenly, Eevee began to change. It was evolving- but without a Stone!!!!!!!!!  
Tom put up his Pokedex.   
"Eevee is evolving into Umbreon, a Dark Pokemon. Not much is known avout it."  
"Yes!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Tom.  
"I caught a new Pokemon!" Umbreon looked up at Tom proudly. Even Pidgeotto looked pleased. Then Tom looked up. Below him, stretched out was a large town. He had arrived at Violet City....  



	5. Goodbye

Johto Journeys, as it is my least sucessful fic, will be discontinued from here on in. If I get enough complaints I may put it back on. Goodbye, dear friend... 


End file.
